


This Time

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Memory Alteration, Zimvoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Zib has a surprise for Zim 2.
Relationships: Zib | Zim Number 1/Zim Number 2
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda shippy, kinda not, so I tagged just in case.

The room is soundproof. It had to be, right from the start he didn’t want anyone hearing him talk to himself, because that might blow everything to bits and he couldn’t have that.

Nothing gets in, nothing gets out, not unless he wills it. 

Two is scribbling down the flight plan, and Dib sweats inside of his suit from atop his throne. He _really_ needed to get an air conditioner in here so it stopped his pits from being so swampy.

“This is going to be _fantastic_.”

“Number Two?”

“Uh-huh?” He grinned up at Dib. “What, have another idea, or is it something else?”

“Something else.” He eased himself down off the throne, and Two rushed over to catch him before the weak legs buckled. He’d made it back when there were only a few Zims, and not as much usable material to salvage.

“Oof. You know, I’ve never understood how you can be so heavy when you’re made of the same stuff as the rest of us. Unless you’re secretly steel and just didn’t want to say so?”

“Two-”

Two rapped on his side. “Heh, but I’m sure being good at keeping secrets is what got you this far, huh?”

“I’m _trying_ to tell you something.” Dib snapped, and Two snapped to attention. 

“I’m ready, sir!” 

“Something important. Something only _you_ get to know.”

Two’s eyes were practically sparkling in the light as he gave a mute nod, and Dib took a deep breath, then flipped the switch on the back. Steam burst from the mechanism as it opened up, and Two stumbled back.

“What, are you just really tiny in there- gah!”

Dib held out his hands. “Surprise.”

“You’re a- a- and _all this time-_ ” He shook his head. “No, this is simply a prank, that’s it.” He called out to the walls. “Very funny, Twelve!”

“It’s not Twelve.” Dib stepped closer as Two stepped back, activating his Paklegs. Sometimes taller irkens temporarily submitted to shorters if there was merely an illusion of height.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing or what you did with Number One-”

“I _am_ Number One!” Dib clenched his fist, grabbing Two’s medallion and forcing their eyes to meet. “I wanted _you,_ at least, to know the truth, so we could- gah!”

A laser had emerged from Two’s Pak without his notice and shot directly at his hands, and Dib was forced to let go as Two turned and started running for the exit.

“I’m telling everyone!”

“No!” Dib reached out, then sighed and called out. “Activate code Two-beta-runner!”

Two’s Pak flashed twice before he locked up, spinning on his heels with wide, blank eyes.

“Yes, Number One?” 

“Erase the last ten minutes from your memory banks.” He rubbed his forehead. “We can try again tomorrow. He’ll turn one of these days, I just need to find the right angle.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a tumblr prompt. This was the longer one of those, so throwing it over here. Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
